Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device in which information is constantly displayed on a portion of a screen.
Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display device, a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electrophoretic display (EPD) have been developed. An LCD displays an image by controlling an electric field applied to liquid crystal molecules according to a data voltage. In an active matrix (AM) mode LCD, a pixel contains a thin film transistor (TFT).
An LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight unit irradiating light to the liquid crystal display panel, a source drive integrated circuit (IC) supplying a data voltage to data lines of the liquid crystal display panel, a gate drive IC supplying a gate pulse (or scan pulse) to gate lines of the liquid crystal display panel, a control circuit controlling the ICs, and a light source driving circuit driving a light source of the backlight unit.
Mobile terminals include a cellular phone, a smartphone, a tablet computer, a notebook computer, a wearable device, and the like. In general, a mobile terminal stops driving of a display device in order to reduce power consumption in an idle mode. Thus, a user should restart the mobile terminal when he or she wants to view required information.